Fishing village
, VietnamKenh Ga: Vietnam's Ancient Floating Community Wild Asia: Resource Library. Retrieved 21 April 2009.Floating fishing village in Ha Long Bay halongboat.com. Retrieved 21 April 2009.]] A fishing village is a village, usually located near a fishing ground, with an economy based on catching fish and harvesting seafood. The continents and islands around the world have coastlines totalling around 356,000 kilometres (221,000 mi).CIA World Factbook Updated 9 April 2009. From Neolithic times, these coastlines, as well as the shorelines of inland lakes and the banks of rivers, have been punctuated with fishing villages. Most surviving fishing villages are traditional, and many fishing villages are in decline. Characteristics is a traditional village fishing boat still used for fishing in the Madives.]] Coastal fishing villages are often somewhat isolated, and sited around a small natural harbour which provides safe haven for a village fleet of fishing boats. The village needs to provide a safe way of landing fish and securing boats when they are not in use.Sciortino, J. A., Barcali, A. & Carlesi, M. (1995)[http://www.fao.org/docrep/v5270e/v5270e00.htm#TOC Construction and maintenance of artisanal fishing harbours and village landings] FAO Training Series 25, Rome. Fishing villages may operate from a beach, particularly around lakes. For example, around parts of Lake Malawi, each fishing village has its own beach. If a fisherman from outside the village lands fish on the beach, he gives some of the fish to the village headman.FAO (1993) [http://www.fao.org/docrep/005/T0783E/T0783E08.htm Fisheries management in south-east Lake Malawi] Chambo Fisheries Research Project, Technical paper 21. Rome Village fishing boats are usually characteristic of the stretch of coast along which they operate. Traditional fishing boats evolve over time to meet the local conditions, such as the materials available locally for boat building, the type of sea conditions the boats will encounter, and the demands of the local fisheries. Some villages move out onto the water itself, such as the floating fishing villages of Ha Long Bay in Vietnam, the stilt houses of Tai O built over tidal flats near Hong Kong,Tai O Fishing Village and the kelong found in waters off Malaysia, the Philippines and Indonesia. Other fishing villages are built on floating islands, such as the Phumdi on Loktak Lake in India, and the Uros on Lake Titicaca which borders Peru and Bolivia. Apart from catching fish, fishing villages often support enterprises typically found in other types of village, such as village crafts, transport, schools and health clinics, housing and community water supplies. In addition, there are enterprises that are natural to fishing villages, such as fish processing and marketing, and the building and maintenance of boats. Until the 19th century, some villagers supplemented their incomes with wreckingBathurst, Bella (2005)The Wreckers: a Story of Killing Seas, False Lights, and Plundered Shipwrecks. Boston, Mass.: Houghton Mifflin ISBN 978-0618416776 (taking valuables from nearby shipwrecks) and smuggling.Smith, Joshua M. (2006) Borderland Smuggling: Patriots, Loyalists and Illicit Trade in the Northeast, 1783–1820 Gainesville: University Press of Florida ISBN 0813029864.Waugh, Mary, (1985) Smuggling in Kent and Sussex 1700–1840 Countryside Books (updated 2003) ISBN 0905392485 Image:Po Toi O.jpg|Po Toi O is a small active fishing village at Clear Water Bay Peninsula near Hong Kong Image:Port Isaac 2.jpg|Port Isaac, a historic fishing village on the north coast of Cornwall File:Polperro 5.jpg|Polperro, on the south coast of Cornwall, has been an active fishing and smuggling port since the 12th century CE Image:sayulita-nanzalview.jpg|Sayulita off the west coat of Mexico, is a fishing village and tourist resort In less developed countries, some traditional fishing villages persist in ways that have changed little from earlier times.Tietze, U., Groenewold, G. & Marcoux, A. (2000)[http://www.fao.org/docrep/005/X8294E/X8294E00.htm#TOC Demographic change in coastal fishing communities and its implications for the coastal environment] FAO Fisheries Technical Paper 403. Rome. In more developed countries, traditional fishing villages are changing due to socioeconomic factors like industrial fishing and urbanization. Over time, some fishing villages outgrow their original function as artisanal fishing villages. Seven hundred years ago, Shanghai, beside the Yangtze River delta, was a small fishing village.Shanghai was once a seaside fishing village Streetdirectory.com. Retrieved 20 April 2009. In recent times, fishing villages have been increasingly targeted for tourist and leisure enterprises. Recreational fishing and leisure boat pursuits can be big business these days, and traditional fishing villages are often well positioned to take advantage of this. For example, Destin on the coast of Florida, has evolved from an artisanal fishing village into a seaside resort dedicated to tourism with a large fishing fleet of recreational charter boats.History of the World’s Luckiest Fishing Village The Destin Area Chamber of Commerce. Retrieved 21 April 2009. The tourist appeal of fishing villages has become so big that the Korean government is purpose-building 48 fishing villages for their tourist drawing power.Henderson J C (2002) "Tourism and Politics in the Korean Peninsula" The Journal of Tourism Studies, 13 (2). Early villages in Norway, has been fishing cod which migrate along the coast for over 1200 years.]] Skara Brae on the west coast of the Orkney mainland, off Scotland, was a small Neolithic agricultural and fishing village with ten stone houses. It was occupied from about 3100 to 2500 BC, and is Europe's most complete Neolithic village. The ancient Lycian sunken village of Kaleköy in Turkey, dates from 400 BCE.Kekova-Simena Region LycianTurkey. Retrieved 21 April 2009. Clovelly, a fishing hamlet north Devon coast of England, an early Saxon settlement, is listed in the Doomsday Book.Focus on Devon Ancient Tree Forum. Retrieved 21 April 2009. Kaunolu Village, a Hawaiian fishing village, is thought to date from about 1500 CE. Recent archaeological excavations of earlier fishing settlements are occurring at some pace. A fishing village recently excavated in Khanh Hoa, Vietnam, is thought be about 3,500 years old.Ancient fishing village unearthed in Vietnam Archaeo News. Excavations on the biblical fishing village Bethsaida, on the shore of the Sea of Galilee and birthplace of the apostles Peter, Philip and Andrew, have shown that Bethsaida was established in the tenth century BCE.Bethsaida- An Ancient Fishing Village on the shore of the Sea of Galilee, 2001, Israel Ministry of Foreign Affairs. A Tongan fishing village, recently excavated, appears to have been founded 2900 years ago. This makes it the oldest known settlement in Polynesia.Tongan fishing village dated oldest in Polynesia Stuff.co.nz, 10 January 2008. Another recent excavation has been made of Walraversijde, a medieval fishing village on the coast of West Flanders in Holland.After 500 years a lost medieval fishing village lives again Provincie West-Vlaanderen. Retrieved 21 April 2009. Image:Portofino-Senpai.jpg|Portofino, founded in Roman times, is a picturesque fishing village on the north west Italian coast. Image:ona1.jpg|Ona, on a small island off Norway, has been a fishing village for hundreds of years. Image:Irl DunmoreEast harbour.jpg|Dunmore East in south east Ireland has been a busy fishing port for hundreds of years. Image:Pittenweem.jpg|Pittenweem is a small and secluded fishing village on the east coast of Scotland, founded on historic herring fisheries. See also * Artisan fishing * Traditional fishing boats * Community supported fishery * Newfoundland outport * Fishing stage Notes References * Beare RJ and K E Rushoke (2001) [http://www.fao.org/docrep/005/ac350e/ac350e00.htm Integrated Development of Fishing Villages in Kagera Region, Tanzania] FAO, Rome. * Belcher, W.R. (1999) The Ethnoarchaeology of a Baluch Fishing Village. Archaeology of Seafaring: The Indian Ocean in the Ancient Period, Himanshu Prabha Ray ed., pp. 22–50. * Drewes, Edeltraud (2004) [http://www.fao.org/docrep/007/ad954e/ad954e00.htm Three Fishing Villages In Tamil Nadu - A Socio-Economic Study With Special Reference To The Role and Status of Women] FAO Working Paper BOBP/WP/14. Rome * Poonnachit-Korsieporn A (2000) [http://www.fao.org/docrep/005/ac790e/AC790E00.htm#TOC Coastal fishing communities in Thailand] FAO: Regional Office for Asia, Publication 2000/06. Rome. * Seilert H and S Sangchan (2001) Small-Scale Fishery in Southeast Asia: A Case Study in Southern Thailand: [http://www.fao.org/docrep/004/AB384E/ab384e05.htm Social and geographic background] Regional Office for Asia and the Pacific, Publication 2001/19, FAO, Rome. * Seilert H and S Sangchan (2001) Small-Scale Fishery in Southeast Asia: A Case Study in Southern Thailand: [http://www.fao.org/docrep/004/ab384e/ab384e08.htm Fishing activities and their social implications] Regional Office for Asia and the Pacific, Publication 2001/19, FAO, Rome. * Thomson, David B (1979)South China Sea Fisheries Development and Coordinating Programme Intermediate technology and alternative energy systems for small scale fisheries: [http://www.fao.org/docrep/field/003/AB742E/AB742E07.htm Integrated systems] FAO working paper, Rome. External links * Microdocs: City vs.village fishing * How to Save New England's Fishing Villages – ReasonOnline * A Baluchi fishing village * Teochow Fishing Village – China * Cua Van Floating Fishing Village * Seeb, Oman, a fishing village * The Norwegian Fishing Village Museum * History of Flakstad & Moskenes, Lofoten Islands * The archaeology of La Paloma, an ancient fishing village on the central coast of Peru * Fishing villages – Fiction – free books on the web. * Life in a fishing village behind Myanmar’s walls - stilt villages * Myanmar Movie, "The Story of Fishing Village" – youtube * Fishing Village Mumbai, India – video * Indochina Fishing Villages – photos Category:Fishing villages da:Fiskerlejer i Danmark de:Fischerdorf no:Fiskevær nn:Fiskevær sv:Fiskeläge